


Reaching out for Repercussions

by SuperJedders



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gabe cares for the cowboy really, I might finish this not sure, I'm not sure whether to continue this, Injury, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Recall, doomfist is a douche, possible Reaper redemption?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperJedders/pseuds/SuperJedders
Summary: A one off drabble based on the release of Doomfist. Jesse has a chance to reach out to his old Strike Commander in the midst of battle but doing so can have devastating consequences. Afterall why would a Talon agent allow a member of Overwatch to get away unchallenged?





	Reaching out for Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was designed to be a one off chapter but of late I've had one or two requests to continue it, so if you would like me to write an additional chapter or two to this then please do say so in a comment, leave a kudos or message me privately on Tumblr :)

**"Jeez Gabe, ya never used to fight so dirty, s'min Talon teach ya?"**

The cowboy panted heavily, a gentle chuckle underlying his words as his peacekeeper levelled with the Reapers forehead. The so called, angel of death was on his knees wheezing and staring up at the gunslinger with a dark glint of hatred in his eyes. The white mask that typically adorned his features cracked and broken to allow shards of the man he was to show through. Patches of the old Gabriel Reyes masked with a smoky overtone and a scent of death that couldn't be replicated.

Around the pair, a battle raged between Overwatch and Talon. Lena could be heard darting around with Genji at her side trying to take down the illusive Widowmaker, DVA was teamed up with Lucio wearing down Talon agents while Torbjörn and Reinhardt took care of some hardier machinery Talon had brought to the fight. Each member had their own job to do, and for the Gunslinger, taking down Reaper had been his task. A task he had demanded repeatedly in meetings. A task he had assured other agents he was the only one capable of completing. A task that was his duty to fulfil.

**"It's Reaper...and lf you're expecting me to beg you're going to be waiting a long time ingrate."**

The deep gravelly voice of the Reaper drew an amused look to Jesse's face, the gunslinger shaking his head with a gentle sigh. He was more than aware of the blood trickling down the side of his face, a result of a blow delivered by the butt of Reapers empty shotguns not 10 minutes prior. The Cowboy took a moment to count his lucky stars that he was stood with the upper hand for once. He was still able to smell the gunpowder on him, thanking whatever gods that would listen for the luck he had been given. The cowboy had managed to avoid the brutal blasts from the Reapers shotguns and escape with just a few grazes and a new hole in the bottom of serape to show for it.

 **" 'm not expect'n anythin' partner, and cut the act Gabe, I've known it's been you for a long time. Can't fool this cowboy I know ye too damn well"** Jesse saw the Reapers clawed hand reach for the shotgun and flicked his weapon in warning tutting loudly **"Leave that well alone darlin'. We're guna talk this out like gentlemen"** the gunslinger rolled his eyes as a choked laugh forced its way past the Reapers lips.

 **"Talk?"** Gabe shook his head **"You've gone soft. I have nothing to say to you, so just kill me and be done with it. "** he growled before a thought sprung to mind **"Unless, you don't have the guts to go through with it?"** his gaze met the cowboys, silently daring him to pull the trigger and prove him wrong. **"Well, Deadeye? Take the shot"** he goaded the gunslinger, scowling at him when the male showed no attempt to pull the trigger **"Prove yourself, be the fucking hero"** still the uninterrupted silence grated on his nerves, the cowboy’s eyes hidden by the brim of his hat, peacekeeper still levelled with between his eyes and yet not even a twitch on the trigger. **"FUCKING TAKE THE SHOT!"** spittle flew from Reapers lips as he barked at the former Blackwatch agent.

Jesse shook his head, pushing the safety of his gun back into position with his thumb before letting his arm slowly fall to his side **"No"** he murmured, holstering the weapon **"I ain't like you, and I ain't no hero."** he licked his lips **"Ima give ya a chance here Gabe"** taking a moment to adjust his hat, brown orbs settled on the floor, his other hand resting on his hip before he cleared his throat and lifted his gaze again to lock eyes with his former Strike Commander.

 **"A chance to what?"** Reaper growled, eyes darting to his weapon briefly **"Beg for my life? For forgivness? Because that's not going to happen-"**

 **"-im givin' ya the chance t'do the right thing."** Jesse interrupted with a stern tone, his brow furrowing **"Y'all gave me a chance years ago, bout time I returned the favour"** Jesse sighed, scratching the scruff under his jaw before continuing **"This ain't you Gabe. All the mindless killin' and torture? This shit is below even the Blackwatch belt. It's jus' not right and ye know it"** a slow inhale allowed the cowboy to resume speaking **"Jus' let us help ya. Angie reck'ns she can-"**

 **"-Angela?!"** Reaper laughed, the noise resonating from his very core and sending a chill down Jesse's spine **"She's the one who turned me into this...thing! This monster! She will pay for what she did to me, I will-"**

**"-She wants te help ye Gabe, she's been work'n on it fer months now. Jus' come with us and give it a chance"**

**"Don't act like you give a damn. You ran. Ran like a scared little boy all those years ago and now you're telling me to come back. For what?! TO be experimented on? Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a coward!"**

Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling slowly before shaking his head, refusing to allow the comments to spike his temper. **"Y'all know me Gabe, 'm like an ornery squirrel. Can't sit in one place too long, I get all fidgety"** he cracked a smile **"Ye I ran, m'be I was a coward fer doin' so. But don't you ever tell me I didn't give a dam after all we did. Y'all set me on the straight an' narrow when nobody else would even look at me. Gave me s'min worth fightin' for and I can't never thank ye enough fer that"** he glanced round briefly, aware that he was needed elsewhere in the battle and exhaled slowly to calm himself **"Look, I'm not tellin' ye to come with me. I'm jus' askin' ya to consider it. We all wanna help ya Gabe, jus' give us the chance"** the pair locked eyes, silence falling between them for a moment before Jesse cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck.

 **"Well imma leave ye to it, I'm needed elsewhere"** his word startled Gabe who had briefly let his claws brush over his gun **"Think about it partner"** Turning on his heels the cowboy took a meagre two steps before Reaper snatched up a shotgun and rose to his feet, quickly levelling it with the cowboys back. The inaudible click of the safety drawing a sigh from Jesse and causing the gunslingers shoulders to slump slightly as he raised his hands in a meek surrender.

 **"If yer Guna shoot me in the back, at least make it quick"** Jesse chewed on the inside of his bottom lip and averted his eyes skywards, waiting for the loud bark of the shotgun and inevitable pain that would surely follow.

 **"You always were a cocky son of a bitch. How you lived this long never fails to surprise me"** Reaper lowered his gun slightly, then his gaze **"I'll consider your offer...Ingrate."**

Jesse turned slowly and let a grin tug at his features, causing Gabe to shake his gun once in warning **"Until then, if I find you at the end of my gun again I will not hesitate to take the shot. Understand?"**

Jesse nodded once, tipping his hat in confirmation, unable to stop the gentle smile on his face and slight smugness about him. **"Take care of yerself Gabe"** he nodded once at the Reaper, turned on his heels and jogged away, spurs jingling gently with each stride.

O O O O

**"Howdy Darlin' miss me?"**

Jesse slid in behind cover, startling the poor Swiss medic who was seeking refuge.

 **"Gott verdant Jesse...where have you been and what happened to your face?"** blue orbs scanned his rugged features, noting the blood on the side of his head and the burn marks in his serape and on his armour.

 **"Ran into an' ol' friend. Gave him an offer, reck'ns he'll consider it"** Jesse let his back lean against the flipped over car they were sheltering behind as he rammed a speed loader into his peacekeeper and flipped the barrel effortlessly back into position. The gunslinger could feel the surprise gaze burning into him and smirked at the medic a she silently mouthed the name of the old Blackwatch commander. **"Bingo"** his robotic hand pressed itself against the floor as he readied to head back into the fight **"Fer now we jus' wait and see. With any luck he'll see sense an' come see us"** The second Angela nodded the cowboy vaulted over the car, his gun barking three times in quick succession as he took care of some Talon operatives lurking off to the side, their bodies hitting the ground second apart.

O O O O

**"Gah...!"**

The sound of a body hitting the floor and the yell over comms drew the gunslingers attention away from firing wildly at the nearest roof top. He had been supplying suppressing fire for Genji and Tracer, keeping Widowmaker trapped behind a chimney while they worked their way over. Peacekeeper still aimed at the roof he pressed a finger to his ear **"McCree reportin' yalright?"**

 **"N...not really Eastwood..."** Jesse was immediately scanning the area when the sound of the Brazilian Dj echoed through the comms thick with static. Tipping his hat back Jesse scanned the area looking for the male soon had the gunslinger making a beeline for him popping off two more rounds into the Talon agent that had been looking for an easy kill in the downed medic.

 **"Hey Partner, what's the problem?"** Jesse crouched down beside the medic, wincing briefly at the mangled sound that came from Lucios damaged weapon. Low notes were warbles of noise while higher notes were like nails on a chalkboard enough to have the cowboy reaching over to silence it.

 **"Hey Eastwood...t...thought you could all use a hand...guess it didn't work out"** The medic was in pain, a sheen of sweat glistening on his brow and a dark crimson stain soaking his side drawing a concerned frown from Jesse before he placed a finger to his earpiece.

 **"Doc? We got wounded. Ima bring him to ya, be ready Angie"** Jesse smirked gently **"Y'all be alright. I've seen worse, jus' keep yer hand on that wound till Angies had a look"** he glanced around cautiously, grateful for the rest of the team. They were stopping them from being sitting ducks on the battlefield. **"Reck'n ye can stand?"** an apprehensive look to the blades on Lucios feet punctuated his questions and caused the Brazilian to follow his gaze.

**"Ye-yeah"**

**"Alright let's get ye up"** Jesse wrapped an arm around Lucio, letting the Dj throw an arm around his neck before taking slow breath **"On three...1...2...3"** He eased the man onto his feet, hearing the stifled cry of pain emitting from the medic. They took a moment, allowing Lucio to steady himself on his blades, his head hanging and pained inhales escaping him periodically. **"Ready?"** Jesse asked before slowly easing the man into motion actually finding himself grateful for the skates as it allowed him to basically wheel the medic towards their destination.

 **"I'm sorry Eastwood..."** Lucio gasped the apology, focusing on keeping his blades straight.

 **"Hey, you ain't got nutin to apologise for. Let's jus' get that wound seen to. Besides you bet me you would be able to change my taste in music, an' I ain't loosin' that bet"** he felt Lucio shudder and realised it was a result of a laugh escaping him.

 **"I'll change your mind cowboy...rest assured"** he winced and lifted his gaze **"Thanks Eastwood"** a smile spread across his pained features, Jesse shrugging off the thanks and gently getting Lucio to stand on his own for a second while he scouted ahead. It wasn't too far, providing they could rely on the other agents distracting Talon. He was soon moving with Lucio again, the medic trying his best to ease up on his grip and apologising softly when sharp waves of pain would cause him to grip tightly, embedding his fingers into the cowboy’s arm. Jesse didn't mind, he'd been on both sides of this and a bit of bruising to his arm wasn't going to kill him, nor would the bullet wound Lucio was dealing with-

**"Look out!"**

Jesse had a split second to react and immediately shoved Lucio away, sending the already injured Medic sprawling to the floor. His gloved hand reached instinctively towards his peacekeeper, but the speed in which the large man closed the distance was too much for the gunslinger. Brown hues widened in alarm, the cowboy taking a half step back before the large golden fist collided square with his chest plate, his feet leaving the floor, a feeling of weightlessness washing over him followed by excruciating pain and the sweet embrace of darkness.

The loud bang that echoed as the cowboy connected with the concrete wall drew a number of concerned glances. The brickwork cracked and crumbled slightly, a cloud of debris slowly dispersing skyward and revealing the scene.

The gunslinger had left a dent in the wall comparable to the scenes at Numbani airport a few months prior. Sat on the floor, coated with brick dust, his head was lulled forwards burying his chin in his chest with his eyes closed. The gunslinger unaware of the large shadow approaching his unconscious form, the large male flexing the doomfist gauntlet at his side.

 **"You should seize opportunities when they present themselves Reaper. Do not show weakness, it will be your downfall"** Akande glanced back at the cloaked male, a stern expression on his brow before he reached down and plucked the cowboy hat from McCree's head. The tatty fabric drew a look of disgust from the Talon leader as he looked it over about to toss it aside when a yell from behind grabbed his attention.

 **"McCree!"** Genji was the first to try and get to the scene, leaping down from a nearby roof and running towards the pair, drawing his sword. His feet were light on the ground, silent but as Akande watched the ninja approach he simply smirked before securing the Doomfist gauntlet around the cowboy’s chest and beginning to tighten his grip. Genji skidded to a halt immediately, cussing under his breath and watching helplessly as Akande chuckled at him.

 **"Try me cyborg. I will crush him like an egg if you even move an inch"** he could see the anger radiating from the suit and was about to remark when a strangled cough escaped the cowboy in his grip. Blood spurted past the gunslinger lips, his eyes struggling to focus before he realised the danger he was in and reached for his gun only to grunt ad the grip around his torso tightened. **"Be still...you have a very important role to play"** Akande hissed.

Jesse drew in a pained wheeze and shook his head **"N...whassat?"** His words slurred together, every breath rattling in his chest and sending shockwaves of pain through his ribcage. His brown hues shifted to settle on Genji first, the ninja more than ready to strike given the chance before he looked to Lucio. The medic had propped himself up and was watching with an alarmed expression, ignoring the blood coating his side.

 **"Release him!"** Genji spat the orders angrily, grateful when Lena blinked into view, horrified by the scene unfolding.

 **"Why would I do that? I have collateral here and you? You have nothing."** Akande hauled the gunslinger to his feet, ignoring the pained animalistic noise that escaped him and keeping the doomfist gauntlet secured on him, the tatty cowboy hat still held in his other hand. **"You will let us pass. You will allow Talon agents to leave and in return I won't crush the cowboy into dust"** he could see Overwatch agents straggling in to find the scene, nervous gazes passed between them. Deafening silence filling the air as the offer was contemplated.

 **"Stand down. Genji, Tracer step aside"** the instruction came across the comms from Soldier 76 and despite Talon being unable to hear what was said it clearly bristled the agents as fury and confusion set in. **"Stand down Genji..."** The cyborg growled at the command before stepping aside, tightening his grip on his sword angrily.

 **"Smart choice"** Akande shoved the cowboy into motion, watching the gunslinger struggle to stay on his feet, head hung and brown hues fixed on the floor. One-foot infront of the other was difficult but he would be dammed if he was going to let himself be frog marched away like some trophy. Jesse drew a slow breath before subtly unhooking a flashbang from his side, waiting for just the right moment to-

The flashbang erupted with a blinding light, Akande rearing back and shielding his eyes for a moment. Jesse rounded on his heels and pulled his gun, slamming the robotic limb against the hamer to fan the bullets. Needless to say, he was surprised when the Doomfist gauntlet slammed into his gun, knocking it from his hands and sending it skittering across the pavement.

**"Sombra now!"**

The electricity went down in an instant, plunging the area into darkness and cutting out various electronics. Genji had moved to dash forward and assist only to find his enhancements failing and sending him flat on his face, communications went down for all Overwatch agents and McCree found his robotic limb hanging unresponsive at his side.

 **"Nice try cowboy..."** Jesse heard the voice dangerously close to his ear before catching glimpse of the still functioning Doomfist gauntlet as it swung at him, pummelling him into the ground. His head bounced of the pavement violently, the blow driving the air from his lungs before Akande loomed over him. His vision was swimming, the doomfist gauntlet pressing down on him to keep him pinned against the ground. As Akande raised his other fist with a smirk Jesse squeezed his eyes shut before the blow connected with his face and the world went dark.

 **"Move out! We're done here!"** Akande hissed over comms, hauling the unconscious gunslinger over his shoulder with ease and beginning to walk away only pausing when he heard a hissed command to stop from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he chuckled at the sight of Genji desperately clawing to try and get back on his feet, cussing his enhancements and no doubt glaring daggers through his visor.

Plucking the tatty cowboy hat off the floor Akande gently tossed it like a frisbee, watching it skip once off the ground and gently settle in of the cyborg, robotic fingers grasping at it. **"We will stop you..."** Genji hissed the words angrily, drawing a smirk from the Talon leader.

 **"Stop me? Like that?"** He laughed **"It'll take much more than that to stop me, but you are welcome to try"** turning away he left the cyborg with his words and disappeared towards extraction just as the lights returned to the area.

Not bad for a day’s work.


End file.
